


Blinding Lights

by killingfloor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, they’re both trans :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingfloor/pseuds/killingfloor
Summary: Peter couldn’t have been a day over 25 but his hair was already seeping with a white that travelled from within his thick blonde hair. Elias wondered what it would feel like wrapped tightly between his fingers in a rush of pleasure and ecstasy.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a serious lack of t4t fics so I thought I’d fix that. This is dedicated to my bf as well <3

Elias stared for quite awhile as Peter shifted about his room, his demeanor was nothing near what Elias would describe as nervous though there was apprehension in his movements. He sat on his bed, leg crossed over the other and wine glasses in one hand and a beautifully aged bottle of Pinot noir; Elias noted to himself that he only drank red on special occasions and oh, this would be quite special. 

Again he watched the young Lukas glanced at the various knick knacks he had in his bedroom, not with a genuine curiosity but just to bide time, to fill the room with a stillness Peter most enjoyed. 

He finally moved his gaze toward Elias when he screwed open the bottle and poured both of them a hefty glass; Peter was never a wine type of guy but he would humor Elias...something about his sly smile and the hunger behind his eyes made him keen on pleasing him. 

Peter took the glass from him as Elias once again just watched. Now, Peter couldn’t have been a day over 25 but his hair was already seeping with a white that travelled from within his thick blonde hair. Elias wondered what it would feel like wrapped tightly between his fingers in a rush of pleasure and ecstasy. His mind wondered on the thought as Peter took a few gulps of the wine, taking a seat next to Elias on the pillowy bed line with green silk sheets. He felt the fabric beneath his thin callouses, smooth and new, it was nice, not his taste but nice. 

“Have you ever been with another man before Peter?” Elias broke the silence, his voice cutting through the air but not sharply, softly so that it landed in Peter’s ears as if he had whispered against him. “Infinitely, I mean.”

Peter was not taken aback by the question as he was drinking expensive wine on Elias’ bed; his skull was not that thick. “No,” he spoke plainly, sitting the half empty wine glass on the floor before meeting Elias’ eyes, so emerald. 

Elias made a satisfactory noise in the back of his throat, smiling to himself as he too sat his glass of wine on the floor, though his was empty. “Would you like me to help you with that?” 

Something in the way that question rolled off Elias’ silver tongue, or was it the way he grabbed the lapel of Peter’s coat jacket? It hardly mattered but, something stirred in Peter’s stomach, he didn’t know how to react as Elias climbed on top of him, he was stiff as Elias unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to the side. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, my dear,” as he looked down at Peter, he could see that same trepidation from earlier and cupped his ruddy cheeks, a scratchy five o’clock shadow meeting his hands. Peter felt just how warm and soft his touch was, he breathed out a sigh before Elias placed a kiss against his lips; it took a second before Peter reacted, kissing him back with some force and it all fell into place for him as he gripped Elias’ hips with a deathly strength, pointed fingers surely leaving marks for the next day that Elias would relish in. 

Peter had never kissed someone with as much fervor as he kissed Elias, as if he was a dehydrated and withered man in the middle of the desert who came upon a promising oasis; drinking him in for all his worth. Elias pulled away, looking down at Peter with some sort of determination in those viridescent eyes, though Peter just stared at the beautiful man in front of him, young and attractive would not do justice as a descriptor for Elias. He soaked in that smooth tawny skin, like the setting sun upon beach sand; a beauty mark sitting underneath his right eye that Peter could have swore was fake when they first met but now knew that Elias was far to stunning in his own right to waste any time with such imitation except for the light eyeliner he applied every day to which he justified that it “made his eyes that much more unique.” 

Peter’s hands roamed Elias’ sides, his shirt having been discarded, fingers running over twin scars underneath his chest and where two golden studs occupied his nipples. Upon instinct and what he had ashamedly seen in pornography over the years, he tugged them and got little to no reaction he thought he would get except for a soft chuckle. “After surgery I can’t really feel anything there...I thought you knew since...”

Elias saw the slight embarrassment that etched its way onto Peter’s face. Elias smiles at him, not out of pity but genuinely and kissed his flushed face before moving down to his neck, placing kisses in between him sucking Peter’s skin a bright red that he knew would bruise. Peter didn’t make a sound, didn’t make much noise at all but he writhed underneath Elias, scratching nails into his back softly. 

“Now, don’t you look all sweaty under these layers,” Elias helped him throw his jacket to the floor, then unbuttoning his shirt as quick as he could and that met Peter’s jacket as well. Elias touched the taught fabric against Peter’s chest before asking, “Is this okay?” Peter nodded his head. He sat up, letting Elias help him out from his binding; he felt incredibly naked and exposed but how Elias was looking at him, with such insatiable hunger and desire, he couldn’t help but like it a little. 

“My god, you’re beautiful, may I...” he trailed off once again, staring down at Peter’s bountiful chest, dark hair not matching his head filled his lower body and Elias ran his hands through the thick hair before taking one of Peter’s nipples in his mouth, working his tongue expertly against pink flesh; now this time Elias could hear a small shudder of breath fall from Peter. His head lulled to the side as he bit his lip, trying his best to stay quiet, he didn’t know why but it just felt right. Elias lifted himself away from Peter, catching him holding back the noises he so desperately wanted to hear, “Now, Peter, darling, what are you doing?”

He looked a bit take aback by the abrupt question but answered with a shrug. 

“You don’t have to be quiet here, we’re all alone. Besides, I want to hear those wonderful cries of yours,” Even through this reassurance Peter was still hesitant, only letting out gruff sighs of pleasure before Elias started trailing soft kisses down Peter’s round stomach; Elias had always preferred heavy set and hairy men, wanting to press his lips to every part of Peter’s glorious body but he knew he’d have to save that for another night. 

Elias’ hands found Peter’s belt buck as he encouraged him to shift to the middle of the bed before stripping him of his pants, leaving him only in fitted boxers that wrapped around his thighs in a delicious way that tempted Elias to just watch Peter in his heated anticipation. But Elias wouldn’t be as cruel as to take away the sight of him undoing Peter. 

His hands slipped into the band of Peter’s boxers and slipped them off with practiced ease. He crawled between Peter’s legs, still clothed from the hips down and placed a hand against Peter’s throat; it wasn’t malicious, nothing behind the gesture told Peter to be alarmed, his warm hand felt pleasant even, applying the slightest bit of pressure as Elias pressed a kiss against his ear and was surprised by the shudder that the simple action had caused. 

“Are your ears sensitive, Peter?” Elias asked, his voice low and silky and so, so close. A hand moved between Peter’s thighs and Elias’ middle finger traced Peter’s cock, hard and wet just for him. He smiled to himself as Peter shifted and gulped under his grip before nodding. Elias hummed into his ear before saying, “Now, if you’re a good boy and don’t come on my fingers, you’ll get to feel my tongue,” and a distinct ball of a tongue piercing could be felt against Peter’s ear that he hadn’t noticed before, maybe Elias had put it in when he went to the bathroom earlier? That was his best guess, it hardly mattered now, though as Elias set a fast pace, both fore and middle finger stroking Peter’s cock in such a deliberate and well set motion he thought Elias had known how to please him for years. 

Muttered swears left Peter’s lips as he arched into Elias’ hypnotic touch, wanting more, needing more. “So eager, don’t let it tip over into greed, beautiful.”

Words uttered against Peter’s ear in such a sultry tone made him want to writhe more but he had to compose himself, God knew he wanted Elias’ face between his thighs more than anything, so he behaved, slowed his breathing and concentrated, knowing that Elias would choose when he stopped and it was certainly not the other way around. Peter now felt this sense of losing control, as if he even had it in the first place would be laughable. 

The minutes passed by, painstakingly slow and unbearable as Elias would bring Peter to the edge but as expected, denied him the pleasure of release he so deeply craved now. His eyes were watery, wrenching them too tight when Elias made his toes curl and his knuckles white. Elias looked down at his body, slicked with a fine sheen of sweat and his cheeks flushed, his face pale but not sickly more of a blush that brightened his face and features, nothing like his usual emptiness and dark circles. Elias wanted to make him come, though, to see his body tighten with satisfaction, screaming “finally” to itself. So he placed his face in between two full thighs he couldn’t wait to dig his nails into and leave rough hickeys against. 

Elias made sure to leave his mark, bruising several places along Peter’s inner thighs until he was satisfied with the result. He breathed in the smell of Peter, and he smelled as he did when they first met for their little rendezvous, like finely aged rum and the sea at early morning; unlike anything Elias had ever encountered in his life, a bitter sweet man he knew he fell fast in love with. 

Peter looked down at Elias expectantly and he resumed his ministrations as he spread Peter in front of him, placing soft and well kept after lips against his cock. The warmth felt like nothing Peter had even experienced before, yes Elias’ fingers had felt good against him but this, my God this was heaven. He pulled Elias’ inky black hair into his hand in fistfuls and Elias cherished every second of it as he moved his lips back and forth, his head bobbing up and down as he watched Peter wriggle underneath him but he held his thighs tightly. 

One of Peter’s hands left Elias’ hair and sifted through his own, feeling that familiar knot form in his stomach, a tightness going taught before breaking and washing over him like a dam bursting. Elias tried to keep going after Peter’s orgasm waved through him but he was pushed away, two words were rasped from Peter as he caught his breath, “too much.”

Peter stood after a moment, right when Elias came back from the bathroom, looking to maybe lie with him. But Peter avoided that, instead pushing his boxers up around his waist as well as throwing on his button up and walking out onto the balcony of Elias’ apartment. The air was crisp but it was early into summer, so it would only grow hotter; Peter heard the television switch on behind him and assumed Elias had started watching something but all he could think about was the sea and vast emptiness.


End file.
